viridity: maya and lucas imagines
by comingofage
Summary: viridity (n.): naive innocence Lucas and Maya, the "cowboy prince" from texas and the striking, yet breathtaking blonde from new york grow up and find a something magical worth sticking around for its a series of imagines, possible short stories, and realizations that come with growing up. (suggestions are always welcome realism is appreciated & so is a possible author collab)
1. chapter one: the fight

**Hi, everyone. It's a new series I'm starting. I've always been a fan of BMW and I believe GMW is something fresh and new. Lucas and Maya (in my opinion) are something truly special. And I want to highlight something important because there's something about their identity they share, yet their difference that makes them this beautiful ... well ... thing.**

 **This first segment features the Girl Meets Squirrels episode idea. Or what I think. Reviews are wonderful, suggestions are lovely.**

* * *

It was a stupid fight.

It was a stupid fight with stupid words exchanged and stupid things that neither girl could take back.

Now, both almost-fifteen year old girls sat juxtaposed each other in Riley's colorful bedroom. Riley placed herself on the bed, stating she would not let the bay window be tainted with the "stupidity" of the situation.

"Maya, this is ridiculous."

No response.

"You're acting like a little kid. It's time for us to grow up."

Still nothing.

"You can't always be right, Maya! You don't get whatever you want in life. Lucas-

"You think _that's_ what I'm upset about?" gritted Maya, whipping her head up so fast, blonde whips of hair hung messily about her face.

"I-

"You don't get it, do you?"

Riley frowned.

"You think I don't know that? God, Riley! I'm the expert of not getting things I want, you know that. This isn't about me not getting things my way, this is about you choosing Lucas over me. Ever since you started _dating_ each other, it's been all about him."

Riley glared, as she clenched her fist in her lap. "You're acting selfish, Maya Hart. Why can't you just be happy for me?"

Silence. Maya felt her eyes blurring, her head and heart ached.

"I'm going home," she whispered, climbing out the window.

Her leave was welcomed with a huff from Riley and no request to come back.

* * *

It was a week. A full week without going to Riley's house. A full week without them talking. A full week where it was everyone against Maya.

Instead, she focused on cheerleading (she had made the team a month ago...she wasn't as pathetic as she had believed) and helping her mother move into their new apartment.

Riley didn't try to talk to her, either. Instead, she spent time working on the school's newspaper and hanging out with Lucas.

 _Lucas._ Maya felt her insides want to burst when she thought of him.

As she stood by her locker, she watched Farkle walk by talking with Sarah. She didn't bother making eye contact with him. He was on Riley's side. Everyone always took Riley's side.

 _Why wouldn't they?_ she thought. _I'm just the girl with the messed up family life and a best friend who lives a fantasy life._

She jumped as she closed her locker. Someone had been waiting there to talk to her.

"We need to talk."

Maya glared. "You wouldn't want to be seen talking with me, Ranger Rick. Do that and you just might lose a girlfriend."

She turned to walk away, but Lucas grabbed her arm, swinging her back around again.

"Maya."

"Isn't this what you wanted, Lucas?" she choked. She wasn't going to cry today. Not in front of him. "You finally got Riley all to yourself. You got rid of the stupid pest that teases you and makes your life miserable."

He frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about is the fact that she chose you over me. That's how it's going to be from now on."

"You're crazy if you think Riley cares any less about you. And I refuse to let you say stuff like that."

Her eyes were getting very blurry now. She looked up, begging for her eyes not to betray her.

Maya took a deep breath. "You don't get it, do you?"

"No, I guess I don't," said Lucas, watching her face carefully. He swallowed as he followed the tear travel down her cheek.

"I'm not...I don't deserve happiness. I'm the mess with the messy family, messy grades, messy everything. Riley...she's all I had that was close to the 'perfect' I wished I could be."

"Maya-

"And, okay, fine," more tears spilled down her face as she continued. "Maybe I am jealous, alright? Maybe, I'm angry because everything _good_ that happens to me...everything that I love never lasts. I don't know what I did-

"MAYA-

"AND OKAY, I should be a better student. I should be a better daughter. I should be a better friend, but I wasn't. I'm supposed to be a big girl now. And now...I just…

She was breaking. She was exposed. Lucas watched as she placed a hand on her forehead and slid back against the lockers and seating herself on the floor. Worriedly, he knelt beside her. _This little girl_ , he thought. _She's only a little girl._

When her breathing regulated, she continued, slowly and very timidly, "I guess this is just part of what I need to do to be a better person. I just-I can't be happy for her all the time. And she and you-she looked up at him, at this point. Blue met green and Lucas swore his breath hitched-you're Cory and Topanga. And...I should've known she would've cared more for you than for me."

He sighed as he continued to watch the blonde cheerleader wipe her eyes on her uniform. She was late for practice.

"Maya."

Nothing.

"Maya."

Still nothing.

"Maya...please. Just look at me."

She closed her eyes briefly, then met his eyes shyly. Little freckles dotted her the bridge of her nose and dark lashes framed her blue eyes, slightly red from crying.

 _What a beautiful little girl._

"Maya...do you know how much I care about you?"

He saw her eyes widen slightly. _She doesn't know._

She blinked twice. Lucas gently placed his arm around her, encasing her in between the locker and the side of his rib cage.

"Lucas," she began, using his real name. "I...I mean...are we even friends?" Maya began to build her walls up again. "Would we even be friends if it weren't for Riley?"

He frowned, she noticed his jaw hardening and his stare becoming icy.

"How can you say that? After everything we've been through?"

"Face it Ranger Rick. I'm no good for you. Farkle is smart, Zay is loyal, Riley is...well, she's yours. I'm…

"You're saying I'm only friends with you _because I have to?_ "

"I-

He was frustrated. "How could you think that? Maya, c'mon, I…

Lucas forced her to look at him, following her gaze as she shifted her eyes uncomfortably. He also forced himself to not get angry. He felt a vein pop in his neck, a warning sign of an outburst.

"Maya, I," he continued slowly. "I am you. I'm not the perfect kid, you know that. You're the one who gets me, and I get you. Do you realize how amazing it is to have someone like you who just gets it?"

"I'm sorry that you've felt like you weren't cared about...but Maya, you have to know that Riley will always care about you. _I_ will always care for you. And you deserve happiness. Out of all of us here, Maya...you're the one who makes me want to get better at it."

She gaped at him. Eyes shining with realization.

 _A beautiful, broken, and brave little girl._

"I'm sorry, Maya," he whispered.

The pair continued to sit there for many minutes. Maya was very late to cheer practice now and Lucas refused to unwrap himself around the blonde girl, as he held her more, humming occasionally.

Maya breathed in and out.

She felt herself slowly feeling...feeling _something_. But what? She had no idea yet.

All she knew was that someone, some _ones_ cared. And she began to get up, Lucas snapping out of his daze and following her up. He stared at her, my gosh, how he stared at her.

"I'm going to talk with Riley now."

"Okay," said Lucas. He stared at her. So intently, Maya had wondered why she'd never seen that look on his face before.

"I-

"I care about you, Maya," he said quickly, desperately. As if those were his last words.

"I know, Sundance. I know that now...thank you."

The sunset streaked through the windows of the school's front doors close to Maya's lockers. Lucas saw her freckles even more now, in the orange tint of the sky's illumination. He saw her blue eyes turn into flecks of translucent light almost. Her hair was a mess, but it was her hair and it was Maya in the truest form.

After he walked her to the Matthew's apartment and after he reminded her once more and after he took a shower, brushed his teeth, and went to bed without doing any of his homework, he laid there wondering what the hell he was feeling that afternoon as the sun framed her in something special.

He felt himself slowly feeling _something_...but what? He had no idea yet.

* * *

 **I've taken the Angela-Cory argument, but made it different. Lucas does care for Maya...and I think people forget that.**

 **xx -Jo**


	2. chapter two: safe is boring

**In which Lucas realizes something remarkable about being safe, summer, and a blonde bombshell. Reviews and suggestions are welcome.**

* * *

Lucas liked things safe and predictable. Consistency was key.

He always ate oatmeal for breakfast, along with some slices of banana or blueberries. He always took the subway around 7:00 to get to school by 7:20. He always took an afternoon jog, whether outside or at the gym of his apartment building complex (New York winters can be brutal). He always went to bed at the relatively same time.

If his life was a circuit board, it was finely and delicately wired. Everything flowed perfectly and soundly. A symphony of the same song with perfect harmonies.

Riley was safe too. She was the girl next door. The girl who was loved by his mother, approved by his father, adored by his friends back home in Texas when she joined him for Skype calls. She's also kind and genuine. Pure. She's got consistency on point too, because she knows it's Lucas and her. It's safe, but it's a beautiful type of safe.

As summer approached Lucas had given himself a generous amount of time before going to bed to pack. His summers, like his life and his relationship with Riley, were also safe. Every summer, Lucas went to Big Bend National Park in Texas. It was always the week right after school got out, jittery feelings of the inevitable adventures that were to begin, all in the comfort and amazement that was Chisos Basin Campground. It was just him and his two best friends, in desert wilderness of Texas. God, he couldn't wait.

And then came the phone call. June 11. The day before the last day of school.

His father had called to tell him that he would be working over the summer on the West Coast. Portland, to be exact. He didn't have time to schedule any new plans. Call his best friends and ask if he could stay with them? You know that's an inconsiderate move, Lucas. We're not animals. You don't invite yourself in.

He was going to spend the entire summer with his mother. In New York.

Lucas punched a hole in his bedroom wall that night.

What the heck was he supposed to do? The consistency of his summer was already ruined. He began to despise New York. The sounds, the lights, the smells, the people. There was never any peace and quiet. Riley loaned him her sympathetic ear, but even that couldn't mask his complete and utter frustration at his ruined plans. Plus, he wouldn't even get to see her. She was spending her summer in Europe with her aunt and uncle. She had a getaway from the chaos.

Despite the fact he somewhat resented her from leaving him, being the safelight, being consistent, he still was there to say goodbye to drop her off at the airport. They didn't kiss. They hugged. It was brief. It was stiff. But when he released her, she smiled so bright and so big. He wondered if she felt as weird as he did.

In any case, he pretended and smiled back.

The next week of summer was spent lounging around his apartment. His mother slipped brochures of things to do in New York. He threw them in the garbage. This wasn't Texas. Why bother pretending it was? So he spent his summers in the safety of his room, the only consistent thing that he could maintain. He still ate oatmeal every morning. He still took his afternoon jogs. But he fumed at the tourists who got to live out their summer adventures in the Big Apple.

His mother told him he should be grateful to live in such a bustling and exciting city. He told her he wanted Texas.

So, as he was coming back from another afternoon jog, an unplanned occurrence took place. A fire hydrant exploded off his usual corner. He had to take the long way home. Whoop-di-doo.

As he continued on his way he found himself passing by Maya's apartment complex. Looks like she had no plans for summer either, her bedroom light was on.

He had no idea what compelled him to do what he did, but he entered the building complex. Maybe it was incredible loneliness. Maybe he was bitter. Riley emailed him pictures of Europe constantly. He didn't even like Europe.

He looked at the numbers on the bulletin board and read 503 - Hart. He climbed the stairs, he never trusted elevators, and knocked. As he did he thought to himself what the hell he was thinking coming here. He could book it right now, he had time. It would be like a ding-dong ditch move.

The door opened. Maya: blonde curls, clad in a tank top and boxer bottoms, eyebrows raised. She placed her hands on her hips.

"What do you think you're doing here, Ranger Rick?"

"I...I have no idea."

She let him in anyways. Her mother, Katy, was still working late at the bakery, so she had decided to throw a movie night by herself. Blankets and pillows were laid across the somewhat cute and cabin-like apartment. There was a vase of sunflower on a wooden table in the "cabin summer home" decorated apartment.

"My mom's a fan of those HGTV magazines," she shrugged.

She made room for him on the floor, handing him a glass of lemonade. If it weren't for the sound of sirens and car horns in the background...it almost felt like Texas.

"You wanna tell me why you're here now, Sundance?"

He smiled. He always liked that nickname the best. "My summer sucks. I'm supposed to be in Texas right now...but my father...anyways, I came by this way on accident. And I remembered your apartment building and I just wanted to stop by."

Maya nodded slowly. "You're bored."

"Pretty much."

"Hate to break it to you, buddy," she laid down fully now, unpausing the movie. "There's not much to do at the Hart household either. I'm probably even more boring than your summer plans."

She turned to face the movie. It was _Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen_. Lucas continued to stare at her, maybe a little too long for someone who had a girlfriend. But he couldn't help but wonder why anyone would ever see Maya Hart as _boring._

For the rest of that week, Lucas stopped by Maya's due to the blocked off sidewalk where the broken fire hydrant resided. But even after it was repaired, he found himself, at least once a week, stopping by to see the blonde. There was always a new movie on. And if there wasn't, she'd be baking something and he found himself finding more and more about her. And himself.

She was stirring a batter of cheesecake mix, while he took to the heavy duty work and mashed some raspberries. There were making some cheesecake, a recipe she saw in one of his mother's cookbooks he brought over.

"You're telling me," she said, blowing a curl out of her eyes. "That every morning, you _have_ to eat a bowl of oatmeal?"

He smiled at her. Maya was wearing a short set from _Demolition._ The days were getting warmer and warmer and for some reason...Lucas felt himself wanting Maya to wear shorts more often. But he pushed those thoughts away. For now.

"Don't you get tired of having the same thing over and over again?"

He stopped mashing the fruit. "You're talking about oatmeal, right?"

Maya came up to him, almost nose to nose. He saw the freckles dotted beautifully across the bridge of her nose. _Woah._ "What else would I be talking about, Bucky?"

She backed away then, smacking him with her ponytail. He laughed. "Oatmeal has always been a way to start my morning. It's safe and it's consistent. I already know what I'm eating and I don't have to worry about it."

"Safe is boring," she replied, pouring the mixture into a pan.

His summer was spent almost every day at Maya's house. Katy continued to buy them new DVDs to watch or new ingredients for recipes Maya wanted to try. Some days were normal, he knew what to expect, and then there were days like today when they almost burned one side of the kitchen down.

Maya's pan had caught on fire. She was screaming and Lucas took an extinguisher, dousing the flames with the white smoke. Maya got onto her knees, amazed at how her hair didn't catch on fire as Lucas held her until she became calm again. Holding her felt...fitting. Like two pieces to finish a jigsaw puzzle. He would have never believed that hugging Maya Hart would feel this secure, this safe, this _consistent._ And when she started to laugh at the stupidity of it all, he laughed with her and they decided to order pizza for that night.

Halfway through the movie (it was _Inception_ , Lucas's choice), Maya fell asleep (typical). He took a sideways glance at the messily haired girl lying on his shoulder. It was getting sore, but something about the way she looked when she was asleep made the pain subside. He was definitely looking at her _way_ too long for someone with a girlfriend. But he didn't respond to Riley's past four emails because he was too busy spending time with Maya (again, _you have a girlfriend, Friar)_ , so he was already on the edge. But it was Maya Hart...and for once, he let himself be awestruck and watch her features glow in the light coming from the city streets.

He decided to bring in his laptop to show her a new movie trailer for a film that was coming out. It was an action film, so she ultimately ended up nodding unconcernedly. He noticed, but he told her anyways. Summer had begun to tan the little girl and her freckles were even more prominent. The trailer was halfway finished when a Skype call came on. It was Dylan and Asher, his friends from Texas. He answered.  
"Lucas! Hey buddy, what's up? How's-woah."

The two boys eyes flocked to the blonde bombshell sitting next to Lucas, who inwardly groaned. Why did she pick today to wear a very thin, very accentuated camisole?

"You're definitely _not_ Riley," said Asher, giving her a wink.

Lucas frowned as he watched Maya blush. "Guys," he said. "This is Maya, my...friend. Remember her?"

"Oh yeah, I mean we've only talked with you on the phone, but wow," gushed Dylan. "It's nice to finally _see_ you."

"You too," said Maya, giving them a smile. _God, what a stunner._

Lucas knew out of the two, Asher always got the girls. He stared at Maya as if he were standing in the very same room as her. Ash asked if she a had a boyfriend.

Maya smiled again, softly this time. "No, I do not."

Asher smiled even bigger at this. "Cool."

"Uhm, Maya," said Lucas, finding the stares between the two to be slightly uncomfortable and slightly unnerving. "I think you should check on the food that's cooking."

She left them, but not without both boys on the other side of the Skype call demanding they would talk with her again. And not without Maya giving off another brilliant smile. Lucas gulped. _Did she have to be so...Maya?"_

Asher spoke first. "Okay, you never told us one of your friends was so smoking hot."

"Yeah," added Dylan. "A girl like _that_ doesn't have a boyfriend?"

Suddenly, Lucas was regretting answering the call in the first place.

"When Dyl and I visit New York this Thanksgiving, you're setting us up right?" said Asher.

He frowned. "Excuse me?"

"C'mon, a beautiful girl like that? You'll help me out, right buddy?"

"We'll see," said Lucas stiffly. He made up an excuse and hung up. Asher and Maya? Of course they'd be perfect. Then why the heck was he feeling so _weird_ about it? It was his best friend and his girlfriend's best friend...it was perfect, right?

He walked into the kitchen. Maya had flour on her left cheek, her curls falling in messy wisps around her face, as she tried to perfectly coat the pasta in basil. The scene looked so domestic, so imperfect, yet Lucas felt that everything was just...fine. He gave her a laugh asking if she needed any help. Maya grinned at him.

"No, I'm fine. Your friends are really nice...that Asher kid is kind of cute."

He froze, staring at her. She waited a few seconds before looking up and meeting his furrowed gaze.

"Don't worry, Cowboy," she said smugly. "I won't go after your friends. I know how the idea of me asking one on a date would make you uncomfortable."

"Ha, yeah. _That's_ why I'd be uncomfortable." Lucas made a mental note to keep Asher away from Maya at all times when November rolled along.

They spend the rest of that night eating pasta and watching _Princess Diaries_ (Maya's choice). He ended up sleeping over, Maya's mother was taking a bus trip to Georgia to visit a friend. He was staying because he wasn't leaving her by herself, Lucas kept telling himself. But in the end, he really just wanted to sleep over.

Lucas woke up finding Maya in the kitchen making pancakes. It was all so new, normal, and different. This is what a married couple would do, he thought. Or two people dating. This is what he should've been doing with Riley. He should be feeling weird. But he didn't.

"Morning, Sundance," she said with a yawn, running a hand through her messy hair. He felt himself losing air. Like getting punched in the stomach. "My mother and I _hate_ oatmeal, so we don't have any. We can buy some now _OR_ you can try one of my delicious chocolate chip pancakes. So...you wanna play it safe or you wanna be adventurous for once, Cowboy?"

Lucas grinned at her, practically feeling New York radiate off her.

She was right. Safe was boring.

* * *

 **Reviews are amazing. Suggestions are amazing-er. Thanks for reading. xx Jo**


	3. chapter three: nicknames

**In which Lucas discovers nicknames aren't so bad. Especially if they're coming from a certain blonde beauty who never seems to quit.**

 **(special thanks to ThisDarlingBiblioPhile for the suggestion)** **Reviews, suggestions, recommendations are welcome.**

* * *

There weren't many nicknames that people gave to Lucas. The name itself was very…boring.

Luke? No. He never liked _Star Wars_ nor did he like the use of shortening a given birth name that was already short, into something shorter. That was just lazy. Or just him over thinking things.

No, he hadn't been given any nicknames. In fact, he thought to himself, I don't even like nicknames. They're impulsive, implied, and probably short-lived. And if it wasn't short-lived? Why would you want to be known as the guy with the nickname "Shotgun" or "Captain Coolpants"?

Then he moved to New York. Now he had enough nicknames to last him a lifetime.

Cowboy. Huckleberry. Sundance. Ranger Rick _and_ Ranger Roy. Hop-A-Long. Bucky McBoing Boing.

He had no idea where she got some of this stuff. But there was always something new when it came to being friends with Maya Hart and, for some bizarre reason, he wanted to stick around to find out.

The nicknames themselves had never actually bothered him. Sure, they generalized his character and Texan heritage, but he found them amusing at some points. It was a game between the two of them, who would crack first. As soon as she took the first shot, he'd be right behind, ready to claim his victory with a single low-octave "oooh" sound she'd make, rolling her blue eyes, and turning away.

Riley, however, had always been self-conscious about the nicknames, constantly scolding Maya, who continued to banter until the brunette pulled her aside to defend him again.

And he would chuckle at her from his original standing point as the blonde stared daggers into him, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from saying things she would regret. But it's Maya Hart. She doesn't regret any, if not, most things.

All of this, the nicknames, the banter, the teasing, continues into their freshman year of high school. Does he care about being called Hop-A-Long, Sundance, or Cowboy in the vicinity of a institutional hallway filled with cool upperclassmen who are already giving the pair weird side glances? No. Of course not.

Does he continue to tease her back, using his own creative nicknames, tipping his imaginary hat, or drawling his accent more just to piss her off? Of course he does.

A classmate mistakenly thought that he and Maya were dating. She shudders first, then grabbing the gossiping freshman boy by his shirt collar until they're nose to nose, states, very succinctly and very slowly, the facts. It's safe to say he still doesn't make eye contact with her today.

It's too late, however. The gossip already spread like wildfire, leaving Riley to find out last and then to confront the two of them in her bay window.

"Riley," says Maya softly. The brunette had been crying for five minutes now. Lucas sat on the opposite side, watching silently. "You know me. I would never, ever date Ranger Rick."

He felt his throat hitch at that. He wasn't sure why.

Riley stared at the blonde and her boyfriend unconvincingly.

Maya tried again. "Riles, c'mon. He's not even my type. Sundance hates my guts anyways. Me and him dating would be like the end of times or something."

I don't hate your guts, thought Lucas frustratingly. He thought they'd gotten past that whole thing after he called her a short stack of pancakes.

He was thrown out of his thoughts; a soft-spoken Riley Matthews called his name.

"Huh?" He stared up at the two girls. He forced himself not to make eye contact with the blue-eyed girl first. He was having problems with that…he was looking at her way to long for someone with a girlfriend. So Lucas turned his face completely towards _his_ girlfriend. Doe-eyed and confused.

"You and Maya aren't...?"

He swallowed. "Of course not, Riley. I really like you." The words scratched at his throat.

She smiled then and gathered them all in for a group hug. Lucas pretended that he felt as at peace as they did.

* * *

A week went by and things went back to normal. Riley held his hand in the hallways, while she excitedly told him about things that went on in her day. He listened on, rarely speaking, because she was adorable when she got excited (and he could never get a word in anyways).

Things were normal. Well, almost normal.

Maya hadn't called him any nicknames since the talk between the three of them. Yes, he saw her after school at the bakery. Yes, he sat with her at lunches and third period study hall on Wednesday. Yes, they talked.

But it was all Lucas, Lucas, _Lucas._

And he hated it.

He broke when the young, _annoyingly_ handsome Joshua Matthews had interrupted a study session at _Topanga's._

"Riles," he said, giving a head nod as he entered the door. He wore a NYU shirt and khakis. He was growing out his hair so it reached the nape of his neck in fine, dark curls.

"Boing," said Maya, pointing a finger in his general direction. Lucas raised his brows at that.

Riley rolled her eyes and stood up to wave for her uncle to join them.

"Boing?" he repeated, looking at Maya for an explanation.

She didn't. Her eyes focused on the calm, cool, and collected college student.

" _Boing_ is what she always uses when she sees Uncle Josh. It's a weird habit of hers," explained Riley. She made room for Josh to sit in the booth.

"Hey," he says to Riley. He looks over at Lucas with a "Hello, Mr. Friar!" and asking if he's treating his darling nephew right.

"Don't worry about me, Uncle Josh," Riley tells him. She looks a Lucas, giving him a smile, to which he can't help but return. "He's a gentleman."

"Better than me, most likely," he said, giving off a hearty chuckle. "And you." He looks at Maya, studying her face. She blushes. Lucas frowns.

"How are you doing, gorgeous?"

She looks down at that point; her blonde curls collect at the front of her face to hide her blush.

When she responds, she speaks smoothly. "Not so bad. How about yourself, Frat Boy?"

Riley laughs at this point, Lucas remains silent, unsure of what to think or what exactly is going on.

Josh laughs again. "You're still using that lame nickname?"

At that, Lucas crushes a hole into the Styrofoam cup he's been holding rather aggressively since Josh entered. Coffee spills onto the table and splatters onto Riley's English homework.

Josh and Maya go to get napkins. Riley's left to whine about her worksheet with Lucas who apologizes robotically. His mind is on other things.

* * *

After the study session, or whatever it was, Josh decides to head back to campus, while Lucas, Maya, and Riley head off to their respective houses. They stop at Riley's first, who says goodbye by hugging the blonde and giving the Texan a soft kiss on the cheek.

When he looks to see if Maya notices, she doesn't. She's texting someone. And for some reason, he hopes it's not Josh.

As they walk towards the direction of Maya's apartment, she pockets her phone away and he takes his chance.

"You call Josh _Frat Boy_?"

She smiles then. He wishes he didn't use his name in the context of the sentence. "Yeah, it's a stupid nickname I've had for him as soon as he got into NYU. Y'know, college and stuff. So the name just stuck."

Lucas nodded. He couldn't help asking her the next thing. Something that's been on his mind for a while now.

"How come you've stopped using the nicknames for me?"

She almost stops walking, but instead composes herself and raises her brow at him. It's adorable when she does. But Lucas would never tell her that.

"I didn't think you cared."

 _He shouldn't. Then why did he?_

"I…" he doesn't know how to respond. "I just…I don't know. I didn't want anything to be weird between us after the whole 'thing' last week."

She swallows, and then mutters, "They're awful nicknames anyways."

"They're not that bad," he says softly.

At this time, they've reached Maya's apartment complex. Maya's smiling at him, hands on her hips. "If you missed my nicknames so bad, you could've just said so, _Ranger Rick_."

He smiles brightly at that. Hearing it come off so playfully from her…it was something else.

"Well, it's not every day you find someone who'll call you every synonym in existence for the word 'cowboy'."

She smiles again, this time softly. She looks like she wants to say something. Her mouth opens, but she closes it again.

God he wants to know so bad what she wanted to say.

Before she leaves, he calls out, "Riley says you use the word _boing_ when you see Josh?"

She turns toward him, rolling her eyes. "Not just Josh. It's for boys I think are—she looks extremely embarrassed at this point—cute," she finishes.

He laughs at that point and she walks away rambling about how she doesn't really know how to flirt, and he heads home feeling a lot better than he has in a while.

It's not until he gets home that he realizes something.

Bucky Mc _Boing Boing?_

He chuckles to himself at that point. She had called him cute on the subway when they first met, "dated" and then "broke up."

He'll tell himself that the nickname will compensate for the times he's called Maya (internally or, on some occasions, verbally) cute.

And he hopes to God it's not just a coincidence. Because if it is…he's already thought she's down-right beautiful at some points.

And he knows that needs to stop.

(All that needs to be determined is if he actually can stop)

But he'll worry about that later.

* * *

 **Reviews, suggestions, and recommendations for this story are so very much appreciated. I'll respond with a PM most likely so there's that. x Jo**


End file.
